Blood, kisses and Gods
by dogsmartclaw
Summary: When Hermione met Rose everything changed. Especially considering what role greek gods and goddesses play on this story.
1. Chapter 1

_hello. This is my 1st fanfic and I am not a English native so my writing might have small mistakes :( :)_

I was at Hermione's house. She was a beautiful girl whose body was beautifully made. God has created a perfect human being, and the ridiculous blindness of those who could not see that made me laugh gracefully. I am a young wizard. My parents drank blood a lot, so my skin turned of a color slightly similar: pink.

Why they did that? Voldemort forced them to do that atrocious act in front of Hermione's eyes. She was only two years old.

So, let's go back to the day I was talking in the begginig of this.

Hermione said: " i'd like to dance today, rose" she said while putting her flawless hand in my hurted chest.

We danced until Aphrodite yelled from the sky saying "nobody must do that in front of my eyes. I've seen awful things and that was awful to me bunch of mortals."

Gods and Goddess hate me because I said I do not believe in them and I compared them to myself while claiming no deity is more powerful than me.

If it was true, then I would have killed those deities. But it was not. I lied. I fucking lied because of Dumbledore. He told me to say that so they get angry and commit suicide. Dumbledore is a good person on the inside, but since some student told everybody he is gay he became bitter and a lot like the color black.

"You idiot! Every god has sex with you that is why everybody hates you. Also you look like a dinosaur!" I said to her

"Bitch, I am better than you. You do not even have boobs or ass and you are a bad copy of Hamlet you idiot. 'Oh, no, my stupid parents died' you always whine" said the goddess

"What are you gonna do? Murder me?" I said crying

"You have to win my ingenious challenge. You have to try to not to show fear in front of me. I'll be following you my dear Rose." She said smiling.

Then Hermione kissed me and then she fainted. I heard Aphrodite laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER**

I was very afraid. I didn't know what happened to my graceful flower called Hermione. Then her soft lips opened and said in a sheep voice: "You must run, my love. This psycho is going to murder you I swear. Rose, just run away."

I was crying. My beautiful brunette was lying in the floor, and all I could think about was a knife I had in my pink boots. I took it and pointed it to the roof of the house.

"You are not going to hurt her." I cried while pointing the weapon to Aphrodite who was watching the scene from the sky.

"Hurt her? No, little what I wanted to do was to scare you, little b*tch. Now you are gonna die! Remember that I said that you shouldn't feel fear"

Before screaming with all of my fragile soul, Dumbledore entered to the house. Hermione gave him the keys some time ago.

He said something mixing latin and greek and some flowers fell from the sky/roof. Dumbledore made that lustful goddess dissappear.

One of the flowers said: "Rose McLumco, please DON'T TRUST ANYONE EVERYONE IS EVIL -Your prince from the sky"

So I was confused. Was she Aphrodite trying to confuse my young mind or was a real guy? All what I did was crying until my cellphone received a message.

It was from Dragon Malfoy, the good twin. Draco's twin brother. He was hidden from some people because both Draco and his father were ashamed so Dragon always says he is an orphan.

It is really sad.


	3. Chapter 3

The message from Dragon said that he was gonna to a trip to somewhere with a rare name because he wanted to be a Christian instead of a sinner. So I went to his house to said goodbye as a good and pure girl who opposed to the lustful goddess aphrodite. However, Dragon was in the toilet when Draco arrived.

"You are so hot I would fuck you" he said whispering.

"GO AWAY! You are creeping me! I am as virgin as some babies' virginities! Virginphobic...a55hole..."

Then he started to kiss my neck. I was enjoying it but I never saw anything erotic so I felt gross and pushed him.

Then Dragon appeared.

"Please leave Dracky, she is mine" he said blushing and calmed

"I AM HERMIONE's GIRLFRIEND" I said quickly.

Then I left and cried so hard that Persephone saw me.

Persephone thought that I was cute so she gifted me some darker clothes because I was pink even my skin was pink.

Perse was too dark as a soul and I disliked that, so I thanked her but I did not wear them.

The some guy appeared he wore some old clothes from Greece and he whispered

"I am Hans, and Demeter' s son so I am a demigod" He said happily.

We both hugged beause we knew we were hurted.

Then Hermione apperaed

"NO! You are mine, Rose" she yelled

"THIS IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS HERMIONE" I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Hans fighted fiercely until Hans said something **Very Interesting!**

"Dumbledore told my aunt Hera that he is a sinner so he will stop being homosexual and wants to date Aphrodite" he whispered.

I was amazed. I was surprised. I was... dissapointed. Dumbledore was an unstable wizard and that will damage me.

"But...we had a plan! We were going to make gods commit suicide and also Aphrodite is dead she became flowers." I replied.

Then a blond girl appeared.

"Hi bitches. I am the lustful goddess who is gonna kill you" She said. She was Aphrodite.

Suddenly, Hermione kicked Aphrodite in her kneels and she painfully fainted.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

I kissed her but Hans was jealous so he called his mom.

"Who is being an idiot with my son?" Demeter asked peacefully and then some plants grew up from the floor and started capturing us while Hans was crying.

He had a knife.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Hans killed his OWN mother.

Of course I was impressed, and I began to develop feelings for him. My heart started to do more beats in a good way. I was having a deja vu: those were the sympthoms of my love for my girlfriend as well.

My face turned red and blushed. I didn't know what to do, until Hermione appeared with someone important.

"This is Dumbledore" she said whispering.

"Oh my zeus" Hans said.

"Speaking of the devil, he is there" I said

Then Zeus appeared wearing a yellow greek dress. He was drinking wine and some pink pigs were following him.

Zeus and Dum saw each other and Dumbledore wanted to... do things with him.

But Zeus was straight and did everything possible in order to sleep with girls so he went and started flirting with Demeter's dead body. He asked for her number.

That was morbid. In the bad way. And incestuous also.

"THAT IS VERY WRONG AND YOU SHOULD NOT DO THAT EEWWWWW" I said in a very angry voice.

But he didn't care.

"If you do not leave I will torture Dragon, Hans and Hermione" he said while scarying me A LOT.

"You won't touch them and if you do bad thing to them I will kill you"

But he didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

I was shaking because of the cold whisper of death Dumbledore was giving me with his stare. My body felt weak, my skin became pale and my tongue began touching every one of my teeth in a way to show guilt and worry.

I knew some martial arts that my dear Hermione taught me. I kicked the monster (A.K.A dumbledore) and he started crying. His tears were normal, but his soul wasn't. His eyes showed guilt and anger.

"Sorry, Rose McLumco" he said "I deeply love someone who definitely doesn't love me. I tried to hide that in an attempt to talk to that body like Joanna of Aragon would do" he cried

I hugged him.

"Everything's going to be Ok, my little wizard" I said calmly.

But I was wrong. Hans and Dragon Malfoy were lying in the floor. And they had serious injuries.


End file.
